ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel of the Dead
Duel of the Dead is the twelfth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. Description Zombies make everything better. '' ''Does Citizen Kane have zombies? Well it should. Joey doesn't stand a ghost of a chance when he is up against Zombies. Summary Joey Wheeler is having a nightmare where he is being chased by a Blue Eyes White Dragon and encounters a giant Seto Kaiba who makes him act like a dog. Joey then wakes up and Téa Gardner gives Yugi Muto a letter from Mai Valentine, but it just looks pink smudges. Tristan Taylor mocks this and accuses Mai of being Yugi's girlfriend, where Yugi comments that Tristan will be getting a mind crush. The group is then being spied on by Zombie Boy, Zygor, and Sid who have been employed by Bandit Keith, so Keith decides to orchestrate a duel with Zombie Boy and Joey where Zygor captures Joey and takes him to a duel arena in a cave. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Ryo Bakura then start wondering about Joey and decide to go search for him. During the duel, Joey questions about why Keith didn't take his star chips when he was unconscious and then Keith has Zombie Boy sing the Star Spangled Banner, but Zombie Boy can only say "brains". In the cave, Yugi and the group continue searching for Joey, but crazy shenanigans ensue, such as Tea getting attacked by a skeleton and discovering a fake boulder that seemingly crushes Bakura. Eventually Joey is found and has almost lost to Zombie Boy. However, Joey is able to defeat Zombie Boy and the group proceeds to try and get out of the cave, but they are sealed inside it by a cardboard boulder from Keith's henchmen. Trivia *Yugi's inability to read Mai's letter pokes fun at the 4Kids version of the episode, which censored the kanji. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the film Dawn of the Dead. Also, the famous shopping mall music The Gonk plays at the end. *Bandit Keith's Shakespeare quote is from Hamlet, with "Horatio: a fellow of infinite jest" replaced by "in America". It is the most frequently parodied line in Shakespeare's works, and is traditionally mentioned whenever a character picks up a skull. *The song that plays during the game between Joey and Zombie Boy is ''Thriller'' by Michael Jackson. *The song that plays while the boulder is chasing Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Bakura is the theme song to ''Katamari Damacy''. *The line "The only way to kill a zombie is to destroy the brain" is from ''The Walking Dead''. *Joey misinterprets Yugi's comment about Serenity for the Joss Whedon film of the same name. Serenity was based off the short lived TV series ''Firefly'', which is also mentioned by Joey. *Joey's line, "let's get out of here before we get eaten by a grue," is a reference to the ''Zork'' text game (and later, video game) series created by Infocom (now owned by Activision) in the early 1980s, in which the player character will be eaten by a grue if he spends too much time in a place without any form of light, usually caves, and/or tunnels. *The stinger is from an episode of ''Family Guy''. * When Bakura trips a trap he says "oh smeg", a reference to a British sci-fi comedy ''Red Dwarf''. * "Yugi touched me. That means we're engaged." A particularly ridiculous episode of You're Under Arrest claimed this was the law in Mongolia.